


[Podfic] All That Glitters Is Not Gold

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Cover Art Welcome, F/F, IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, New York Riveters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:04:46)Author's Summary:It's so late it's early by the time Amanda gets back to the hotel, barely standing against the bone-deep exhaustion of a long day, a hard-won game, and far too many bottles of champagne.
Relationships: Taylor Crosby/Amanda Kessel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] All That Glitters Is Not Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All That Glitters Is Not Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885573) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 

> Author's Note: This story takes place in a universe where Taylor Crosby plays for the Riveters and is on Team Canada

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2l5ub3yd1uwdzd9/%5BWomen%27s%20Hockey%20RPF%5D%20All%20That%20Glitters%20Is%20Not%20Gold.mp3?dl=0) (00:04:46)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X
> 
> Thanks to theladyscribe for having blanket permission and specifically pointing me towards this fic to record for the anthology!


End file.
